fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geometric
|publisher= |series=''Geometric'' |predecessor=N/A |successor=''Geometric 2: Three-Dimensional Chaos'' |released=Summer 2016 |genre=Beat 'em up |modes=Story Mode, Geocyclopedia, Settings |ratings= |platforms=Thermo Z |media= |storage= }} Geometric is a beat 'em up video game released in Summer 2016 for the Thermo Z. It was initially created as an entry to GAME CHALLENGE 1. The game revolves around the kingdom of Figuria, which is inhabited by shapes of various kinds. Eight chosen shapes from the kingdom have been choses to stop a three-dimensional figure known as Mirage, which is altering the kingdom and causing trouble. It is a beat 'em up-style game, although it includes some RPG elements to shake things up. Plot Long ago in the majestic (yet retro) kingdom of Figuria, all shapes lived in harmony, let it be standard shapes, figures, or even shape-built monsters. There was no war, no arguments; only reason and peace. But one day, a star-shaped wizard was doing some magical experiments. After some chanting, a rainbow-colored portal appeared in the middle of his lab's floor, and out came a three-dimensional rainbow-colored orb with an open mouth with jagged jaws and a menacing glare. It began to wreck havok, turning the beautiful kingdom into a morphed three-dimensional mess. Now, if there's anything the two-dimensionals didn't appreciate, it was three-dimensional trouble. All the morphing and unusual look just disgusted them. And portals like these were how three-dimensionals appeared into the two-dimensional world. In a scripture the wizard read, it was said that "Soon a force with so much power will wreck havok in our world. However, eight chosen ones will keep things under control. Using their bravery, they will stop evil!". A picture under the aforementioned words depicted an orange circle, purple square, red triangle, green hexagon, cyan diamond, yellow star, pink heart, and brown octagon. These colors were not common for those shapes. The wizard wondered. "Where have I seen those first four?". He then remembers that some of them were young residents of the very village he lived in! The wizard raced off to the chosen ones' houses, speaking with their parents to speak of the issue. Their parents, not knowledgeable of the recent three-dimensional havoc being caused, found the book and story to be a bunch of bull. But one particular adult square believed him; and let his child go. One by one, each set of parents of the chosen ones let their kids go; the circles were quite reluctant, however. The wizard than spoke with them; he told them of their fate, and what they must do. He also spoke about how there will be other special shapes along the way, but finding them may not be easy. He said keep a look out for them. And with the words "Stop the villain", the four figures raced off to save the kingdom. The shapes ran around the outside of the kingdom, going through various worlds and environments to defeat bosses such as Blokraken and the Elemental Guardians. With each win, they obtained a Rainbow Shard; using these shards, they could enter World 6 to fight Mirage. Mirage is a very tough foe; he deals high damage himself, and takes in a lot of damage, too. However, if the shapes have been unlocking Secret Levels and completing them, they will eventually be bestowed the Distortion Sword by completing every Secret Level; and then, they can fight Mirage with it, who is weak to the sword's cosmic power. The shapes fight him, and it turns out to be an intense and long fight, but they eventually did the job. They defeated Mirage! Soon after, Mirage's effects were undone, and the Kingdom of Figuria returned back to normal. The shapes were celebrated for their victory, and were given medals, certificates, gifts and lots of food. Let's hope the kingdom stays safe... Gameplay The game is a beat 'em up game, as mentioned before. The player has 8 choices of playable characters - all of which are shapes. Each shape has its own advantages and disadvantages; they all do better and/or worse in their set of stats as well. Stats are just attributes that affect a shape's gameplay; there are a total of 6 stats in the game, but only 5 are changed by the character. They are listed below; *' ': How much damage a character can take before death. The more health they have, the longer they will last in battle. Health is not related to the character being used; it is also the only stat that can be raised in battle, albeit only to heal the character. *' ': How much damage a character's physical attacks will deal. This stat determines the damage of literal combat (headbutting and the such) and equipped items such as swords and bombs. The shape with the highest Power stat is Diamond. *' ': How strong the player's Boost is, as well as how much of it they can use before needing a refill. These two attributes are tied to the one Boost stat. How much boost can be used before a refill is also tied to the attack being used. The shape with the highest boost stat is Star. *' ': How much damage a character will take from attacks. This stat applies to both Power and Boost attacks. Having a high defense is important, as it promotes the player's Health staying high. The shape with the highest Defense stats are Square and Diamond. *' ': This stat determines the order of how every character will go. Those with the highest speed will go first; those with the lowest will go last. This stat also determines how often the player will dodge attacks, and how often they miss. The shape with the highest Speed stat is Hexagon. *' ': A minor stat that only determines two things; how often the player's attacks will land a critical hit, and how often side effects occurring with the player's attacks. The shape with the highest speed stat is Heart. There are three commands in battle; FIGHT, which allows the player to execute an attack; GUARD, which allows the player to block themselves to take less damage; and ITEM, which allows the player to use an item, but take up their turn. Always attacking is not the best way to battle; nor is always guarding yourself from damage. You must use a mix of the three commands and use them at the right times to battle efficiently. Up to 4 characters can be in the player's party at once; there is also a leader of the party, who will gain small stat boosts from the leadership and decide the team's battle type (which are Offensive, Defensive, and Support). Up to 8 characters can be on a battlefield at once; 4 protagonists, and 4 antagonists. Aside from fighting regular characters, at some points, the player will have to enter levels on the map that contain bosses. These bosses are difficult to defeat and sometimes require a strategy to be beaten efficiently. Each level in the game has a ranking system; the player's rank will vary from , , , , , , and . Getting a on the world's boss level unlocks a secret level of the world. In battle, the player will simply fight the other characters in a somewhat-turn based system. However, the player can sometimes gain an advantage through items or spells. The player has a choice between two battle forms; AUTO, which has the AI fight for you, or MANUAL, which allows you to choose your attacks, choices, and the such. Boosts are special attributes that the team can use as a whole; each player shares the same boosts, and up to 3 boosts can be equipped to the player's party. Boost Energy, which is what is used to attack with Boosts, is refilled each turn. It can be refilled further by items, however. Attacks may also land a critical hit (Physical or Boost), which will deal extra damage. Playable Characters Unlocking Criteria *' ': Complete Grassland's Secret Level. *' ': Get a ranking on at least 20 levels. *' ': Complete Beach's Secret Level. *' ': Get a ranking on at least 50 levels. Worlds There a total of 6 worlds in the game. Levels Boosts Boosts are a concept in the game that give the shapes lots of magical capabilities. Most boosts are based off elements, but others are based on other concepts, such as stat raising or healing. Up to 3 Boosts can be equipped per party at a time. There are a total of 11 boosts, one of which must be unlocked. Boosts can be upgraded to learn more tactics. Each boost has 5 tactics; only the Level 1 tactic is default, but the other 4 can be unlocked. There are 5 levels for a Boost; *'Level 1': The least useful tactic. It only costs a little bit of Boost Energy. *'Level 2': A mediocre tactic. It only costs a small amount of Boost Energy. *'Level 3': A decent tactic. It costs a moderate amount of Boost Energy. *'Level 4': A good tactic. It costs a lot of Boost Energy. *'Level 5': The best tactic of a boost. It costs almost all of the player's Boost Energy. Fire This boost is based on fire element attacks. Most of this Boost's attacks cause burning or have a high chance of landing a critical hit. Water These attacks are mostly water-based. They are generally offensive, but with some supportive side effects as well. Most side effects involve trapping the opponents. Ice This Boost's attacks all revolve around Ice. Every attack except one has a side effect; they vary from defense being lowered to status conditions to multiple turns of damage. Thunder This boost's attacks are very offensive; they also tend to cause paralysis. Air This Boost's attacks are quite supportive, dealing small damage but having a lot of side effects (usually lowering Defense). Earth This Boost's attacks don't really have side effects, but rather just deal huge amounts of damage. Plant This Boost's attacks are a lot more offensive than one would expect them to be; only a few of them have side effects, and the attacks rather just lash out damage. Psy This Boost's attacks are a mix of offensive and defensive; some simply deal damage, but some use tactics that mess up the opponent's game but boost their own. Heal This Boost's attacks are all about healing the player and their allies, as well as curing their status conditions and stat drops. Trickery This Boost's attacks are generally based on using mischief and trickery to benefit the player but mess up the opponent. These attacks all primarily deal no damage; some will deal damage as a secondary effect, however. Random NOTE: To unlock this boost, the player must master every other boost by gaining their Level 5 tactics. This Boost's attacks are all randomized. Cross your fingers and hope you get your favorite attack! Equipment Enemies Bosses Trivia *Despite the shapes lacking arms (with the exception of Star), they can wield items such as swords and the such. The way they are held seems to be telekinetic to an extent, as there are no limbs (separated or not) connected to the shapes. *The boxart's depiction of the logo is different from the actual logo; the boxart's depiction is darker, slimmer, and thicker. Credits *Thanks to the Kirby series' Copy Abilities and Danny's Adventure for inspiration for boosts. *Thanks to the mobile game Soda Dungeon for inspiration on a few gameplay elements. *Thanks to for recommendations on improving the boxart (as the old version made it too difficult to read the logo). Category:Geometric Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Thermo Z Games Category:KinglerMaster's Creations Category:KinglerMaster's Games Category:Original Games Category:2016